Refus
by Simple Demoiselle
Summary: Parce que parfois l'autre ne répond pas forcément "oui" quand vient le moment de déclarer ses sentiments. ( série d'OS)
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir / bonjour

C'est un petit peu moins léger et humoristique que j'aurais voulu sur le coup, mais mon idée directrice est toujours là. Bonne lecture.

Oui, je sais notre Italien du Sud est très grossier, ne parlez pas comme ça à votre entourage les enfants. (haha) Je pense que le prochain sera pour demain.

* * *

Cette fois il allait lui dire ! Il allait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait ! Et putain que c'était compliqué ! Trouver un moment pour parler seuls à seuls avec _cet Idiota, ce Bastardo_ d'Espagnol, il n'aurait jamais cru ça si difficile. Mais il le fallait, parce qu'il s'était assez menti et puis que son crétin de petit frère avait quand même raison… Feli, raison, bordel, il allait pleuvoir des tomates pendant trois semaines en continu… Ha tomates… ! Non, se concentrer sur son objectif : attirer sa proie, son imbécile d'Hispanique toujours trop jovial et souriant à l'écart pour… Bah lui dire qu'il… ça lui écorchait tellement la gueule de le reconnaître…Qu'il était… amoureux de lui…

Et l'autre là à rigoler avec ses deux meilleurs potes au moins aussi abrutis que lui, il avait aucune idée de ce qu'il subissait par sa faute ! Que cette situation le mettait en rogne ! Tellement que son vocabulaire le plus fleuri y passait. D'un geste, il lui fit comprendre par des méthodes, ne brillant pas par leur douceur ou par leur subtilité qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui en privé. Sans se départir de son putain de sourire, bordel à croire qu'il l'avait de scotché sur le visage même au saut du lit, il accepta de s'éloigner pour plus de tranquillité. Ho putain qu es ce qu'il avait fait là ? Il retenait l'envie d'opérer une retraite stratégique !

Nan…Non ! Un Italien ne fuyait pas, il devait se montrer fort, brave, courageux, qu'importait la difficulté de la tâche qui se dressait devant lui ! Il y arriverait jamais…Allez un petit effort ! Voilà que le débile qui lui avait servi de tuteur pendant plusieurs siècles lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas… Mais…Mais c'était lui le problème ! Lui et son regard trop doux, lui et sa saloperie de bonne humeur que rien ne semblait entacher ! Lui et sa gentillesse à toutes épreuves ! Lui qui…l'avait rendu raide digne, complètement…Pire qu'une collégienne…A ne plus savoir comment se conduire en sa présence, ne plus articuler un seul mot cohérent à… Oui c'était sa faute voilà, sa putain d'absolue faute ! Pas du tout la sienne ! Lui avait juste… Succombé et il lui en voulait à mort pour ce qu'il devenait à cause de lui…

Il attendait sagement, une inquiétude parcourant sa voix quand il le questionnait encore sur le sujet de leur conversation, que se passait pour qu'il refuse de parler à ce point ? Etait-ce si grave ? Pouvait-il l'aider ? Il manquait de lui balancer un « ta gueule »de peu. Oui, insulter le mec à qui tu voulais faire une déclaration d'amour, ça restait moyen, même lui s'en apercevait fallait pas croire. Un…Deux… Quand fallait y aller, il se défilerait encore de nouveau sinon.

\- Tomato Bastardo…Non non tu m'écoutes et tu restes assis bien sagement tu as intérêt à ne pas l'ouvrir pendant que je parle sinon je te…Cazzo ! Ha oui… Bon alors... je t'aime voilà. Mais c'est ta faute aussi ! J'ai jamais voulu t'aimer moi ! Si t'étais pas si… On s'en fout. Voilà tu le sais maintenant. Ho j'ai honte… Restes pas planté là maintenant et dis quelque chose ! Je viens de faire un truc qui est extrêmement difficile pour moi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Tu crois que je me déclare à n'importe qui c'est ça ?! T'es vraiment trop stupide… Comment j'ai fait pour aimer un gars aussi stupide bordel !

Le Représentant Espagnol cligna des yeux au moins cinq fois d'affilé renforçant la fureur de son interlocuteur déjà d'un naturel colérique. Il comptait bouger ? Réagir ? Pourquoi il affichait cette tête là ? Ca voulait dire quoi, au juste ? Qu'il devait se retenir de lui coller son poing en pleine tronche et se barrer fissa ! Il le mériterait en plus ! Il l'obligeait à cette mise à nue humiliante ! Cette…Ce… Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de… Il comptait rester planté là longtemps ?! Il se foutait de lui en prime… Rah !

\- Lovi je suis désolé.

HEIN ? Comment ? Il avait déjà quelqu'un ? Il sortait avec ce connard d'Albinos ? Ce pervers de Français ? Le Radin des Pays Bas ? La Belge ? Bon, elle à la rigueur, elle était gentille, mignonne et jolie, puis elle avait été une vraie Maman pour lui, il l'aimait bien…Mais…Mais quand même ! Il comptait la terminer sa phrase ou non ? Ca ne se fait pas du tout de commencer de cette manière en laissant l'autre en plan ! Abruti ! Crétin ! Débile toujours trop heureux et amical !

\- Termine ta putain de phrase ! Tu veux pas de moi c'est ça ? Hein alors si c'est ça mais Dis le ! Arrête de tourner autour du sujet, tu me donnes envie de t'en coller une ! Et… !

\- Je suis désolé ne pas avoir compris tu avais ce genre de sentiments pour moi. Mais je ne pourrais te les rendre. Lovi pour moi tu es mon petit frère, donc ce ne sera jamais possible. Je t'aime aussi, ce n'est par contre pas le même amour. Et je... Mais attends!

Ca faisait…Mal…Tellement…Mal…Il refusait d'entendre la suite ! Il le repoussa dans une dernière insulte avant de s'enfuir, se drapant dans le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait encore. Non, il pleurait pas ! Ses yeux l'irritaient et il n'avait pas de boule dans la gorge, ni l'impression que son cœur venait de lui être arraché et broyé, absolument pas ! Un petit frère…Mais quel Con ce mec ! Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ça ! Il ressentait de la colère, oui pas une once de chagrin, une lichette de peine ! Il le haïssait…Il : ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole ! Sa poitrine si lourde… Il savait que l'autre sûrement plus de choses à lui dire, d'explications à lui donner…D'arguments mais…il se doutait que ces mots l'auraient achevé… Pourquoi… Comment avait-il pu un instant penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée ?! Ou d'une réaction intelligente ?! Il n'existait pas…Il n'importait pas…Il ne comptait pas : la preuve…

Il lui restait qu'à s'isoler, se guérir tout seul, apprendre à vivre avec cette vérité… Tant pis, il s'en foutait que cet Espagnol ne partage pas ses sentiments…Puis, il s'en tapait d'eux tous…Son frère, le reste des Nations…Ca n'avait pour la énième fois aucune espèce d'importance ! Ils ne méritaient pas sa compagnie : simplement. Puis, il se sentait beaucoup mieux là, déjà, enfin, il voulait quand même rester tout seul, tranquille. Cette petite contrariété ne l'affectait quasiment plus. Il lui fallait uniquement trouver un endroit au calme, jusqu'à ce que ça passe. A cette pensé il sourit. Il n'avait besoin de personne.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir / bonjour

J'ai un peu de retard car je savais qui choisir mais il fallait que j'articule cela.

Bonne lecture alors ( pas de Protestations dans les commentaires sil vous plait, j'ai "prévenu" avec le résumé et le titre)

Et pour la mise en page, Doc Manager toujours, donc j'en appelle à votre indulgence encore. "

Pour la taille ce sera toujours autour de cela en moyenne.

Toutes les "histoires" sont indépendantes les unes des autres, elles n'ont aucune suite.

* * *

Le Représentant de l'Allemagne soupira, portant le reste de bière à ses lèvres. Il avait retourné le problème dans tout les sens, élaboré la situation sous tout les angles jusqu'à ce que l'évidence le frappe… Il tenait bien plus à l'Italien du Nord qu'il le soupçonnait au départ. Tout cela ne se fit pas en un jour, au tout début, il l'avait regardé avec une certaine suspicion, une pointe d'agacement jusqu'à s'habituer à son attitude, s'attacher à lui, se lier d'amitié, se rapprocher… Jusqu'à ce que cela devienne impossible à ignorer, que son esprit n'intègre la donnée finale, à savoir : l'amour. Ce qui pouvait advenir de pire entre eux deux, selon le jeune homme blond.

Il était parvenu actuellement à dissimuler son secret, le cacher à son grand frère, n'aurait-il aucune mauvaise attention, il tenait à ce que le Prussien n'intervienne dans le processus. Il devait se déclarer seul, il s'y venait à le faire… Un jour ? Il en souffrait, derrière son masque de sérieux respectable, son comportement de Représentant mesuré, parce que ça tranchait avec l'ordre de son univers. Quand il se disait « non », qu'il extrapolait, qu'il sur interprétait ses réactions, sa part émotionnelle le rattrapait. Le cœur battant à son sourire innocent, le besoin de toujours le protéger, ce désir de n'importer que pour lui…Sans compter ces innombrables pensés dont il tairait la nature. Songer à lui réchauffait les journées les plus froides, savoir qu'ils se verraient dans les heures, les minutes à venir le remplissait d'une joie intérieure. Sans oublier d'autres éléments plus ou moins ponctuels qu'il découvrait à mesure.

En cette journée de soleil timide, chaleureux et sans excès, il avait décidé après une nuit d'intense réflexion, de débats intérieurs qu'il fallait sauter le pas. S'il répondait à ses sentiments tant mieux, s'il le refusait, tant pis, s'il ne savait pas… Il ne faudrait rien prévoir. Oui, il avait beau mettre quantité d'hypothèses, scenarii, réactions de côté, le jeune homme admettait une erreur de calcul, un défaut d'analyse. Il se préparait à absolument tout, davantage avec une personne aussi naturelle que Feliciano. Sa spontanéité rendait la mise en place d'une stratégie pratiquement inutile. Juste un simple filet de sécurité, au moins pour lui, dans son esprit l'Allemand gardait ce besoin. Une forme de contrôle qui le rassurait, le sécurisait. Inspiration profonde, compte à rebours mental, aller retrouver l'Italien bon vivant serait une bonne étape de départ.

Des éclats de voix joyeux ne le trompèrent pas, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer sa cible du jour, ici à prendre de façon totalement innocente. Plongé en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un qu'il n'identifiait pas très bien, car il ne portait que peu d'attention à ces détails. Le sujet semblait orienté sur l'art, de ce qu'il en captait, le grand blond reconnaissait des noms d'œuvres célèbres dans la bouche de celui qui apparaissait comme son ami. En serait-il toujours ainsi à la fin de leur entretien ? Feliciano tourna la tête, agitant la main à son approche le saluant d'un « bonjour » enjoué, l'enjoignant après rapide demande au troisième individu de s'ajouter à leur discussion. Parfait, il ne restait qu'à sous-entendre qu'il devait échanger rapidement avec lui.

Le Représentant du Nord de L'Italie, égal à lui-même ponctua sa phrase d'un « bien sûr » ainsi qu'une recherche d'approbation de la part de son interlocuteur précédent, lequel assura pouvoir attendre cinq minutes. A présent, ils se trouvaient seuls, il fallait repérer un endroit approprié : pas trop à l'écart, sinon ils attireraient les curieux, il existait parmi ses contemporains des personnes que le sens du mot « privé » ne stoppait aucunement. Ni dans le passage car, alors autant se déclarer en public au milieu de la cafeteria lors du prochain grand rassemblement mondial à ce rythme. L'idée lui donnait des frissons internes rien que d'y songer. Un banc isolé à distance raisonnable des autres Représentants présents sur place lui parut le mieux, ils n'entendraient rien d'ici, sans que cela n'incite quiconque à vouloir les espionner. Espérait-il cependant… Allez courage !

\- Tu voudrais me parler, tout va bien au moins ? Se renseigna son camarade prenant ce visage sérieux qu'il avait quand il sentait que l'heure ne se prêtait plus à rire.

Si mignon… Mais pas seulement, il pouvait aussi faire preuve d'intelligence, d'une certaine forme de courage, d'une grande compréhension du monde. Sous ses airs d'enfant joyeux, le jeune homme blond l'avait vu, il cachait tellement plus. Il suffisait d'ouvrir un peu les yeux pour le découvrir. Et ce n'était pas cette simple facette qui avait su le charmer à ce point. Puis il cuisinait bien, possédait une culture et des connaissances sur un grand nombre de choses. Non, il n'était pas parfait, forcément mais, il avait assez de côtés positifs pour contrebalancer ceux-ci. Sans parler de ses yeux, ces deux bijoux brillants qui le fixaient avec un mélange de gentillesse comme autant qu'un sincère intérêt soucieux pour sa personne. Il devrait dire quelque chose à ce moment, il le fallait, pourvu que sa timidité cachée ne refasse pas surface. Comme cela lui coûtait.

\- Oui. Je ne peux plus cacher ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi, j'avais besoin que tu le saches.

Il aurait voulu opter pour une formule plus expéditive, or, il réalisa que la rapidité et la précipitation pour un pareil aveu entraînerait une possible confusion. S'il devait reformuler ou se répéter, il existait un risque qu'il n'abandonne définitivement laissant le pauvre Italien du Nord seul avec ses interrogations, devant le fait accompli. Oh…Son manque d'enthousiasme ne présageait pas une issue heureuse…Son expression choquée, signe qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, les traits de son visage. Comme ce silence était éloquent. Quoi que…Un espoir irrationnel brillait malgré les évidences toujours, et…Si…peut être.

\- Oh, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire… Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne vais pas te faire souffrir plus longtemps mais je dois dire non. Je te considère comme un ami c'est vrai, quelqu'un d'important pour moi, mon meilleur ami exactement. Je ne partage pas ce que tu éprouves, encore une fois excuse-moi.

Ces doubles excuses auraient pu dans des circonstances différentes l'exaspérer, l'ulcérer, lui donner envie d'ordonner à celui en face de se traire de la plus sèche, la plus désagréable des façons. Or, il n'en fut rien. Pas uniquement en raison de qui il s'agissait, surtout la manière dont il s'exprimait, il n'y décelait aucun mensonge. Feliciano avait affectivement des capacités intellectuelles supérieures à ce que pensait la majorité, or, à moins d'une révélation de taille, il n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie nommée manipulateurs et menteurs. Il ne travestissait pas plus la vérité que n'importe quel Représentant en cas de besoin. Ayant lui-même dut y recourir, il ne pouvait émettre le moindre jugement à ce sujet. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus rien à dire, cela s'était soldé par une réponse négative.

\- Passe une bonne journée. Nous avons fini.

\- Tu veux que…nous ne soyons plus amis ? Questionna le Représentant Nord Italien, qui en dépit de la peine que causée par cet éloignement se sentait prêt à l'accepter.

\- Nous verrons. Si c'est temporaire ou définitif. Fais attention à toi…

Sur ces dernières paroles, il prit congé. Il allait mettre ces heures de libres à profit pour terminer un travail important. Tout oublier dans une marée de paperasserie administrative assez grande pour l'avaler, pour qu'il s'y noie lui apparut comme un programme séduisant. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de ne rien montrer à son grand frère s'il tenait à échapper à ses questionnements. Lesquels ne partiraient absolument pas d'une mauvaise intention ou d'une curiosité déplacée, Le Prussien tenait uniquement à lui. Sauf qu'il se ne sentait pas le courage de revenir sur ce qui n'allait pas. Nul besoin, pas la peine d'épiloguer. Juste passer à autre chose. Sa volonté seule ne suffirait pas, voilà pourquoi il envisageait de trouver un palliatif pour un temps.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà troisième, il fut assez long à venir car je ne savais pas trop comment partir et orienter ça. Bonne lecture. Je précise que j'adore les personnages en question. Et que j'aime autant leur couple que n'importe quel autre ( Allshiping saves the fandoms!) Mais c'est la ligne que j'ai choisi. Bonne lecture

* * *

Le Norvégien n'était pas doué du tout pour la communication. Il s'agissait là de sa tare, son gros point faible. Certains se plaisaient à affirmer en Europe que cela venait de sa famille, il suffisait de voir son petit frère à l'œuvre. Au tout début, quand sa poitrine avait commencé à s'agiter un peu trop en présence du Danois Imbécile, il n'y prêta pas attention, ça passerait, un Représentant ressentait des émotions humaines, surtout à l'âge où elles se manifestèrent. Physiquement adolescent à l'époque, il pensa, en toute rationalité qu'un siècle au plus tard parviendrait à remettre de l'ordre, dans ses sentiments, son esprit.

Quelque chose en ce monde s'ennuyait ou, refusa d'accéder à sa requête, car rien ne disparut. Pour se protéger, l'éloigner, se préserver, il mit de la distance entre son ami d'enfance, se confectionna un masque d'excessive froideur, fit preuve de sarcasme, de méchanceté à la moindre occasion. Près d'un millénaire de ce traitement n'incitait toujours pas Matthias à l'abandonner, le détester, le laisser. Il en venait depuis une semaine à envisager de… rendre les armes et d'en finir avec le mensonge.

Lukas soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme, détail qui n'échappait pas à son cadet, réalisant que quelque chose tourmentait ou tracassait son grand frère. N'aimait pas le nommer ainsi et encore moins le reconnaître comme tel, étrange orgueil. N'espérant, n'attendant aucune confidence, il l'enjoignit d'aller geindre ailleurs car celui-ci le dérangeait dans sa lecture. Dire qu'il s'était invité chez le plus âgé à la base. Désormais seul dans sa chambre, le représentant blond se choisissait une date mentale, un calendrier, rien que fictif lui apportait une forme de soutien psychologique. Le moment décidé, il manquait la méthode, l'approche. Le lieu, il le fixait déjà plus ou moins : lors de la prochaine rencontre amicale avec ses voisins frontaliers.

Par chance, autant que malheureusement, il gardait des contacts réguliers avec celui auquel il comptait révéler la vraie nature de ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Trop de signes, de « boums » qu'il avait ignoré, par peur, par égo, par immaturité affective. Sans compter qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il tomberait aussi bas, selon ses propres dires : aimer ce crétin imprévisible de Matthias. S'il avait pu choisir quelqu'un envers qui nourrir cet élan particulier, il se serait tourné vers une tout autre personne. Beaucoup plus facile à oublier, par des kilomètres de séparations, ou très peu de contacts. Puis, il réalisa que cette chaleur dans son cœur venait principalement de la proximité, de la régularité de leurs rencontres. Amer constat que cette réalité.

Enfoncé dans le confortable canapé de son salon, il dévisageait ses convives. Soulagement, il ne devrait pas s'occuper d'un aussi délicat problème lors d'une rencontre de l'Union Européenne, oui pire sommet international ! Jamais il n'aurait osé ou n'aurait pu. Enfin, ce cadre familial rassurant le freinait plus qu'il l'encourageait. Son frère, ses deux amis… Non, finalement, il fallait qu'il se débrouille, mais seul un véritable tête à tête le mettrait au pied du mur, oui là il parlerait. Surtout par absence de choix.

De frustration, il frappa le crâne de l'infortuné Danois de son poing, canalisant sa force pour ne pas le blesser plus que nécessaire. Il expliqua son geste par les inepties franchissant encore les lèvres de son complice, qu'il les supportait plus, trop de bruit, s'empressa-t-il de préciser. Vite avant qu'une question ne le déstabilise, direction la cuisine ou, en tant que propriétaire, il justifiait sa présence…Comme : s'assurer de la bonne cuisson ou, ce type de choses. Ah mais qu'il se sentait puéril ! Un manque d'habitude flagrant du contact social le trahissait. Sans oublier le regard lourd de sens lancé par son frère. A lui de se reprendre, coup à rebords intérieur : un…deux…trois. Retour de l'impassibilité.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula en un film brumeux, il se vit parler, servir ses proches, discuter laconiquement avec eux…Apporter le dessert, les digestifs. Il pouvait résumer ces quelques heures en deux phrases. Un mélange de soulagement et d'angoisse l'étreignit quand le duo Finlandais / Suédois prit congé, le remerciant de ce dîner ainsi que ce petit moment agréable. Celui-ci s'amplifia lorsque son parent les imita presque, un vérification à la montre invoquant du travail à effectuer. Devrait-il les remercier ou les maudire ? Son envie tanguait entres les deux solutions.

\- Tu comptes maintenant me dire ce qui t'arrive ou je vais te devoir te forcer la main ?

Comment ? Bon garder son calme, inspiration interne profonde.

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion, Matthias… Répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix atone.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. Depuis le temps, je commence à te connaître. Si tu arrêtais de faire l'autruche et me disais ce qui ne va pas.

Au point où il se trouvait. Il n'y aurait jamais de "bon" moment, qui espérait-il leurrer? A part lui.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Pardon?

Si, en plus ils se comprenaient pas, autant abandonner.

\- Tu as bien entendu. Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et ils...ne sont pas récents.

A la déglutition, la pâleur du visage de son visiteur, Lukas sut qu'il avait eu totalement raison de ne pas trop s'accrocher. Il ne partait d'ordinaire pas automatiquement perdant mais cette fois...

\- Tu...Tu fais dans...l'inceste maintenant?

Comment? Attention, peut être que le Danois avait mal articulé, sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir bien entendu, tu peux répéter?

L'intéressé cligna des yeux, le Norvégien se demanda s'il le trouvait idiot ou mignon. Holà, mais à quoi il songeait?!

\- Tu réalises que tu es comme un frère pour moi, au moins? Un frère de cœur, un frère d'arme! Un frère quand même...Alors sans te vexer...J'ai l'impression que... tu me proposes presque un inceste et c'est très...Perturbant!

Matthias et la délicatesse...Dire que les autres se plaignaient de son manque de tact à lui! Il venait de trouver son maître.

\- Je dois en déduire que tu ne m'aimes pas.

-...Lu...Norge...Bien sûr que si...mais...mais pas comme ça voyons!

Il renfloua toute la haine, toute la colère et la rage qui montait dangereusement en lui.

-Très bien. Nous en avons fini dans ce cas. Bonne nuit. Tu sais où dormir si tu ne veux pas rentrer immédiatement.

-...A...attends! On ne peut pas en rester là! Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu m'as dit? Reviens!

Il évita de se retourner. Il ne devait pas céder ou, il détruirait leur amitié pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas...Cela aurait-il été le plus sage, le plus raisonnable. Briser totalement ce qui existait entre eux. Quoi que, le passé lui avait bien montré la difficulté de la tâche. Il allait s'enfermer quelques temps chez lui, se couper de son entourage. A la rigueur, il répondrait aux appels de son frère afin de ne pas se le faire reprocher par la suite. Mais rien de plus. Il avait toujours su que cela finirait plus ou moins ainsi. Alors, pourquoi des larmes menaçaient-elles de couler s'il s'en doutait à ce point?


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les gens. Il s'agissait du plus grand des euphémismes au monde, préciserait son entourage. Assis sur les bords d'un lac gelé, il se morfondait, maudissant sa timidité naturelle. Particulièrement en sa présence à lui. Le Représentant Canadien hésitait entre rire aux éclats et se coller une baffe. Pas foutu de lui parler simplement, incapable de le saluer, il espérait quoi ? Comment attirer quelqu'un d'aussi enjoué, énergique, extraverti que Gilbert s'il continuait de la sorte ? Il avait envisagé un temps de se confier à son grand frère, mais… Aussi bien attentionné Alfred puisse être, aussi intelligent qu'il se révélait en réalité, cette forme de subtilité le dépasserait toujours.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage quand il songea aux différentes stratégies que celui-ci mettrait en place pour une possible opération séduction, digne d'un commando à la finesse discutable. L'appréciait-il, l'estimait-il, il se refusait à lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Enfin, garder le silence, conserver une humeur égale revenait de plus en plus à de la performance scénique de haut niveau. La main du jeune blond passa dans la fourrure blanche de son ours, meilleur confident, unique interlocuteur fiable. Il devait au moins se débarrasser de ce poids dans sa poitrine s'il voulait avancer. Il se leva, saisissant la boule de poil contre lui, annonçant l'heure de rentrer.

Au moment où il poussait la porte de son domicile : le Représentant Canadien se fit une promesse, celle de penser sérieusement à une conversation sincère avec le Prussien. S'il ne relevait pas ce défi personnel dans les jours, les semaines à venir, il mettrait tout en œuvre au moins mentalement. Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, il sentit une forme d'apaisement le gagner. Stagner entre deux eaux deviendrait nocif sur le long terme. Pour lui, sa famille, ses amis, le second individu impliqué également. Et encore, mieux valait qu'il se charge de l'affaire tout seul, sans aide extérieure. L'aîné de la fratrie d'Amérique du nord se situait en haut d'une liste de personnes susceptibles de vouloir s'en mêler, ou d'intervenir en sa faveur, ce qu'il refusait totalement.

Voilà, en louvoyant, en rusant, par quelques mensonges habiles, Matthew parvint à inviter Gilbert sans que personne ne le sache. Que ses parents lui pardonnent, que son frère se montre indulgent, que ses diverses connaissances, que ces gens qu'il aimait profondément ou qu'il appréciait beaucoup ne lui en tiennent pas ombrage, il les laissait dans la plus complète ignorance. Pas besoin en cas de non réciprocité d'exposer le jeune homme à la malveillance revancharde de ces tiers. Ces précautions visaient à protéger l'objet de son amour d'une kyrielle de représailles injustifiées. En faisait-il trop ? Se montait-il la tête ? De son point de vue, cela restait beaucoup mieux que pas assez.

Le premier après-midi se déroula sans heurts, l'amitié établie entre eux fournissait le parfait prétexte à cette rencontre. En parlant de façon honnête, l'instigateur de ce plan se trouvait malgré lui particulièrement calculateur dans ses intentions, par son objectif. Une boisson chaude à son invité, il se força à sourire sans rien laisser transparaître. Il avait répété l'équivalent d'un texte maintes fois depuis, préparé soigneusement son discourt. La Spontanéité, l'impulsivité lui allaient très mal dans ce cas de figure.

Il souffla dans le couloir, du courage, il n'avait pas tout organisé en vain ! Ne pas croire à l'impossible, mais, ne pas non plus être défaitiste ! Personne pouvait prévoir la véritable issue, certainement pas lui. Ils avaient passé un bon moment durant ces derniers jours tout les deux, ce qu'il avait prévu, se déclarer la veille de son départ.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Je sens bien que tu as envie de parler et ne me dis pas le contraire ! C'est beaucoup trop évident pour qu'un gars aussi génial que moi ne le remarque pas ! Tu voulais qu'on passe du temps ensembles mais tu veux me parler d'un problème, j'en suis sûr. Alors va y dis-moi ce qui se passe exactement !

Fermer les yeux, prendre sa respiration, comme au moment de plonger dans une eau profonde.

\- J'avais envie de te voir c'est vrai… Et ce n'est pas désintéressé…Pas juste pour passer du temps en ta compagnie… Sans rien aucune idée ni intention derrière…

\- Tu m'inquiètes là, qu es ce qui est si grave pour que tu ais autant de mal à parler ?

Comment dire à quelqu'un avec qui il aurait voulu conserver une relation amicale durable qu'il l'aimait ? Toute sa belle mécanique bien huilée se raya brusquement. Envolée les phrases apprises par cœur lors de ses répétitions devant son miroir…Que faire… ?

-…Je voulais à la base juste qu'on soit amis toi et moi… Qu'on s'entende bien… Mais ce n'est plus possible…Parce que simplement… Tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi… Je ne peux m'empêcher… De ressentir des sentiments pour toi…Je t'aime…

La bouche grande ouverte fut refermée dans une lenteur que Matthew ne croyait physiquement pas possible. Son visiteur se racla la gorge, déglutit.

\- Je vois, je comprends mieux ton attitude. Le malaise venait de là. J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop mais…

\- Inutile de perdre notre temps. Tout chez toi indique tu vas me dire non. Ou que tu ne sais pas…Mais quitte à choisir je préfère un « non » direct et définitif. Tu comprends…Pour ne pas m'accrocher…Ne pas espérer…ne pas attendre sans vraie réponse.

\- Alors dans ce cas : t'es génial Mattie mais c'est non. Ca ressemble plus à un truc de famille, une sorte de…Neveu un peu…Une espèce de filleul… C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus.

-Merci pour ta sincérité Gilbert…Je ne te reproche rien. Ce serait stupide de ma part.

\- Tu pourrais, je…

\- Non. J'ai choisi de te dire ce que je ressentais, tu avais le droit de me repousser.

\- Tu es important pour moi quand-même, pas de cette manière. Garde-le en tête.

\- Je sais, pas de soucis pour ça. Bonne nuit Gilbert.

Au moins c'était fait. Afin d'éviter tout problème au Prussien, il prétexterait une grosse fatigue quand les gens le questionneraient. Déjà officiellement, il se présenterait comme malade si quiconque voulait venir le voir ou l'invitait hors cadre officiel. Il suffisait qu'il se ressource, son ours en guise de compagnie, ainsi sa peine s'amenuiserait. Il savait jouer la comédie, il pouvait donner le change assez longtemps jusqu'à ce que ses paroles cessent de devenir des mots visant à rassurer.

Il n'attiserait pas la suspicion générale, car Gilbert et lui ne se fréquentaient pas assez pour que cela devienne étrange qu'ils rompent ou espacent leurs contacts. Que celui-ci ne prenne pas mal le fait de se rendre à l'aéroport tout seul le lendemain. Pour l'instant c'était pénible, pour le moment ça lui déchirait l'âme, parce qu'il s'agissait d'une annonce récente. Oui, son ami, à partir de maintenant n'aurait aucune difficulté à prendre les transports en commun comme à l'aller. Il cajola son compagnon à fourrure. L'invité parti, il s'autoriserait à verser les premières larmes.


End file.
